


Together

by EsdeeAr



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, references to dark thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsdeeAr/pseuds/EsdeeAr
Summary: A quiet, thoughtful moment in their new life after saving the world.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asakacc](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=asakacc).



> My gift to asakacc on Tumblr for IgnoctSecretSanta 2017. I like writing in a world where everyone lives and the Crystal heals all, so we’ll find our good heroes making their lives just after the defeat of the darkness, all of them happy, healthy, and whole.

At first, Ignis hadn't been certain of the wisdom of their decision. He understood completely why Noctis would have taken one look at that round face, with bright blue eyes staring up in wonder and soft gold curls cresting haphazardly on the top of the child's head, to discover that the only conclusion was to raise the boy themselves. One of the few living remains of the Magitek soldier project, there was no way that anyone would mistake him for anything other than a close relative of Prompto's, at the very least. Prompto himself had shied away from the idea of caring for the babe, and there was no way that Noct would allow anyone else to take him in.

So despite there being a world that needed rebuilding, and a wealth of responsibilities that the new King would need to attend to, they dubbed the boy Geminae and brought him back to the Crown City. By that point the Citadel had already been cleared of the remains of the demon hordes, the streets swept free of rumble and demolished structures, and while not all of the populace had returned to the Crown City, enough were there to make the place habitable, comfortable, and most of all, home.

This was how Ignis came to find himself chasing after a small, naked figure, streaking past the paintings of the prophecy with a towel in his hands. “Geminae Regis Scientia Caelum, you stop running through the halls this very instant!” As the words were leaving his mouth, he knew it was futile, the giggling child skidding heedlessly around the corner, leaving tiny wet footprints across the carpet and marble.

A tiny squeal froze his breath, but not his movements, and Ignis took the corner after him, barely registering that these were sounds of glee, not pain. He exhaled sharply in relief when he was greeted by the sight of Noctis with the toddler in his arms, laughing softly. “I thought you’d be used to handling youngsters by now, Specs.” The King was oblivious to the wet spots being left on his otherwise royal raiment. “Didn’t you get enough practice with me?”

“That was what your nannies were for.” Nimbly Ignis moved in close, simultaneously wrapping Geminae in the towel while dabbing at the damp spots. “You know full well that I was only ever your adviser, no matter how the others might tease.” He purposefully ignored the arched brow and subtle smirk that were the only response to his statement.

Gathering the youngster close, Ignis turned to head back towards the wing where their rooms were located, ever aware of the warm presence that followed behind. Gradually they walked together, Noctis coming up alongside so that their shoulders nearly brushed, entertaining Gem by making faces in Iggy’s peripheral vision. To maintain the ruse, Ignis pretended not to see, hiding his own smile at the giggling that rose from his arms.

Together, they dressed the boy, coaxing him into bed, tucking him beneath the covers and settling down beside him with a small picture book. Together, they read the story, Ignis handling the bulk of it, while Noctis chimed in occasionally with various character voices. Together, they rose from the bed, quietly, carefully, so as not to disturb Geminae as he slept, making certain that the covers were still snug around him. Together, they slipped from the room, pausing in the hall as Noctis slipped an arm around Ignis’ waist, tucking himself alongside the taller man, enjoying the peaceful quiet there.

“Noctis?” The question was soft, almost unheard, as was the soft murmur of a response. Somewhere, in the distance, Ignis could hear ticking, the mechanism in some unseen clock counting away the moments. “Do you ever consider what may have happened, had we not…”

There was a pause as the King waiting for him to continue, but when it became apparent there was no end to that question, blue eyes rose rose to take in the expression of his Consort. Ignis was never the easiest man to read, and now, there was a world of emotion in the fine set of his jaw, the slight furrow of his brow. “‘Had we not’ what, Iggy?”

Another pause, as Ignis attempted to get his thoughts into order. “Repelled the darkness. Discovered hope.” Finally looking down into Noctis’ face, he swallowed. _Not the time, Scientia._ “Admitting what we had been too _**blind**_ to see.” A heartbeat, and he allowed a ghost of a smile to cross his lips.

“You’re so not funny.” Despite his words, Noct laughed. With a tug of his arm, he started leading Ignis across the hall, to the door that led to their own chambers. “Really had me worried for a second there.”

“Mmm.” He allowed himself to be led, still sorting his thoughts. Perhaps it wasn’t fair to keep the less positive ones to himself, the emptiness he had felt when Noctis had been drawn into the Crystal, the endless emotional battle to not give up during the Ten Year Night. The darkness that had been his constant companion, until his sight had been restored by the Crystal’s power.

It had been the return of that sight, and the vision of Noctis’ tear-streaked face, that truly brought the light to Ignis. That face, that smile, those eyes squinted closed as they did when Noct was truly happy, all served to warm him more than the sunrise ever could. It was in that moment that Ignis had realized that he loved this man, above and beyond that of a brother.

And it was in this moment, as they entered their room, that he felt his thoughts calming, the darkness that had momentarily threatened to disturb his night lifting. Ignis could tell by the way he was being led to the bed, calmly and with purpose, that he probably had been less than successful in disguising his melancholy, though that could be because he knew the King dealt with a similar darkness, having endured his own share of solitude during the ten years in the Crystal. There was much they had shared, conversations and confessions shortly after the break of the Dawn, that had drawn them even closer together.

But tonight? Tonight was not for speaking, at least not of such serious topics. Noctis released his hand and gripped the taller man’s shoulders, gently urging him to sit on the edge of the bed. As the other moved to kneel behind him, Ignis closed his eyes, allowing himself to get lost in the moment, in the sensation of nimble fingers smoothing over tense flesh, kneading down into coiled muscles. The irony of this, the King serving his needs, was not lost on Ignis.

Neither was the fact that Noct made no effort to remove his shirt; the day had been long for them both, and this moment was about being able to relax together, slowly, and fatigue battled for control over them both. While the movements of his hands were strong, they were also languid, and Ignis knew it wouldn’t be long before they both were overtaken by sleep, no matter how enticing the idea of a bout of love-making might be.

Perhaps it would be better to admit that to themselves now, rather than finding out when fatigue might prevent the appropriate physical reactions. Heavy lids rose over green eyes, and Ignis sighed, the sound bringing a pause to the lazy massage. The bed shifted as Noct rocked back onto his heels. “Not in the mood, Iggy?”

“I know you are just as weary as I am.” Turning to face the other man, Ignis reached out and caught one of the hands that had come to rest on Noct’s knee. Fingers twining together, he brought the paired knuckles to his lips, kissing them softly.

That brought a soft, relieved chuckle. “And here I thought I was just doing things wrong.” 

“Never.” Choosing to ignore the fact that they were both still fully clothed, Ignis laid down onto the bed, pulling Noctis along with him. A shuffle of feet to divest them of their footwear, the sound of shoes hitting the carpet barely registering the light doze that was overcoming them both. It was all Ignis could do to get the blanket up over them both, before rhythmic breathing indicated the King had fallen asleep. With a fond smile and a kiss to the top of Noctis’ head, his Consort joined him shortly after.

The coming months would bring the pair little in the way of rest, between the rebirth of their country and the raising of their son. On the first anniversary of the Dawn, they were officially wed, the twin celebrations lighting up Insomnia for an entire week of festivities. And while there were still battles to be fought on the diplomatic field, disputes over who would officiate the countries that had been left without a ruler, gaping wounds in countrysides and cities to be mended, they knew the challenge would not be insurmountable.

After all, they were together.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this piece, and while I framed it in a way that it's a stand-alone, I might find myself writing more for this piece. 
> 
> After all, I kinda planned on writing some boffing, but the boys reminded me that child-care tends to wear you out. So if I do write more, tags & ratings will probably be adjusted.


End file.
